Daddy's little helper (Mommy's little headache)
by TaggertShare
Summary: Grizzle was a Bear whose behavior was often unacceptable. Then he found redemption when his floating castle crashed. Now he has a Mate and a Daughter whose own behavior often leave others scratching their heads. Drop in for a visit with Care a Lot's most unconventional Family. This is one Family who stays together and plays together. It ends as a bit of a crossover. Robots beware!


Care a Lot is a land of odd couples. It started with the very first Care Bear, True Heart. The young, short, sow Bear had run off with Noble Heart, a stud Horse. The horse was also smaller than most. Although never mated they would end up raising many adopted Bears and Care Cousins. The legacy of True Heart and Noble Heart still resonates through out Care Bear history. Just ask the present True Heart about her ancestors if you ever get a chance.

True Heart IV will gladly recite Care Bear history. She usually starts by saying "just call me True Heart". After speaking of the past she will tell of the present. Then giggle shyly as she talks of her own relationship with Oopsy Bear. He is much younger than she, but the couple have forged a unique relationship. Together the two have adopted the baby Care Cousin Horse, Cute Heart.

One of True Heart's most treasured female friends is Share Bear. Share is known as being a bit of a ditz. Yet has many friends and admirers. Share herself is one half of an odd couple. She and Grumpy Bear have a strange yet wondrous relationship. Being a True Heart means one must act like a Mother to all. So True Heart is familiar with seeing Care Bear mates holding paws with pawed or hoofed Care Cousins.

True Heart often lends a paw in The Smart Heart Library or uses its resources. There she must deal with Lovalot. Ask any Bear or Cousin "who is the oddest odd couple of all in Care a Lot?" Inevitably they will say "Lovalot and Grizzle". True Heart could spend many hours recalling stories of those two. Even though she would admit it was hard to separate truth, rumors, and fictional stories of the ultimate odd couple. Lovalot is an intelligent female. She once played drums for The Care Bear Honeys. She can be very friendly one minute. Very moody and sassy a minute later.

Grizzle is a Runt Bear. Being a Runt means he is prone to many ailments. Despite what others may think of him, he is highly intelligent. The primitive robots he had once built is certainly proof of that. His behavior was always mystifying to most of the other Bears. At times he acted like a Mad Scientist. Sometimes he acted like a Cub. Now days Lovalot actually encourages him to do the latter. He will always be her" little boy Bear".

To complicate matters even more is the fact they now have a Cub of their own. Miracle Joy is living proof that what once was thought impossible is possible. In fact that phrase describes her whole Family. Grizzle literally fell into Lovalot's arms the day his floating Castle crashed. The oft ill Grizzle had un expectantly found the one female who could understand and put up with him. Grizzle had often been a bit eccentric. At times he was downright irrational. He could go from a ranting adult lunatic to acting like a gentle Cub within a moment.

Lovalot would act like a loving Bear to her friends one minute. Moments later she would scowl unhappily if things went differently than she wanted. She would pout for awhile, then suddenly cheer up. Cub sitting for her few friends with cubs of their own brought out the fun loving side of her. Then afterward she would feel depressed. Knowing that her own body and medical issues meant she would have a hard time giving birth to a Cub.

Oddly it was the female's mood swings which caused Grizzle to begin to spy on her more than any other female. Grizzle did find her pretty. When spying on her Grizzle would try to position himself directly behind her. He loved to see her bend way over to pick flowers. However her temperament was what most fascinated him. He realized he liked a girl who had a bit of sass. Grizzle could adjust his robots to control them. It was sort of like mind control. But how does one control a female's mind? Especially when you find the way a female thinks and acts as a bit mind boggling.

The orphaned Bear imagined himself as a Cub once again. With a Step Mother just like Lovalot. He imagined Lovalot getting mad at other Bears as she defended him. He would giggle as he imagined Lovalot giving another Care Bear a paw slap. All to protect him. Then he would picture her calming down and taking care of him. With him safely cradled in the Female's strong arms. The often sickly Grizzle wished he had a Bear like her to nurse him back to health.

Lovalot had her own desires to fantasize about. As a Teen Cub in puberty she had some medical issues of a female nature. Having Cubs is difficult for many female Care Bears. Thus their low birth rate. However in Lovalot's case medical exams revealed her chances of ever getting pregnant were indeed slim. A Bear who so wanted to someday bear a Cub of her own was told that may not be possible.

Lovalot and Grizzle did have something in common other than medical issues. The other Care Bears found them both hard to comprehend. Care Bear society dictated certain behavioral norms. Grizzle and Lovalot were nonconformists. They did things their way. Each could be as stubborn as a Care Cousin Mule. Despite all of that the two Bears would find themselves attracted to each other. Like a magnet to steel. The female's and the male's eccentricities would mesh into a unique relationship. Eventually forming a Family Unit whose behavior left others often shaking their heads. The two were often seen not behaving like adult Mates. Instead they behaved more like a Mamma Bear and her Cub.

Because of his small stature, past injuries and ailments, it was at times hard for Grizzle to get around. His legs and foot paws had suffered injuries which sometimes made him toddle about like a toddler Cub. Lovalot would pick him up like he was indeed a Cub. She would rub noses with him and then carry him in her strong arms. She would even let him ride on her back. Like a Mamma Bear giving her Cub a piggy back ride. With Grizzle's foot paw claws and hand paw claws deep in Lovalot's fur as he held on.

Sometimes Lovalot would be seen giving Grizzle a bath outside in a large washtub. There were times she would even jump in with him. Share had once watched wide eyed as Lovalot publicly lifted Grizzle out of a Cub sized water pool. After being toweled dry by Lovalot he nonchalantly lay on a beach towel. The Runt Bear looked for all the world like a Cub as he let Lovalot put a diaper on him. Neither Bear seemed concerned that Share was nearby. Nor that Share was shaking her head in disbelief. Lovalot had calmly carried Grizzle into their home like any Mamma Bear would do with her Cub. As she did so Share heard Lovalot say "did my little Boy Cub enjoy his cub pool?" Share could even hear Grizzle giggling "yes Momma" as they went inside.

Share then asked True Heart about the unusual Mates. True Heart told Share most likely Grizzle sometimes wore a diaper due to his medical issues. However he had the right to wear whatever he wanted. Or what his Mate wanted him to wear. True Heart also knew there were other Bears and Cousins with unusual nuances. Including odd pet names for each other. But she would not name them to Share. She certainly would not want others to know her pet name for Oopsy

It was truly a shock to all of Care a Lot when Lovalot was finally able to conceive a Cub. She had beaten the odds medically. To many it seemed as if Grizzle had too. Although her little boy bear was actually an adult it just seemed inconceivable to most that Grizzle could ever sire a Cub. For Take Care Bear helping Lovalot's unborn cub reached full term was a medical challenge. The Doctor seemed just as proud of the pregnancy as Lovalot. Someone else was even prouder. As Lovalot's pregnant belly swelled Grizzle would gladly point it out to others. "My Momma Bear is going to be a real Mommy" he would say. Finally strange new sights were seen in Care a Lot. One was the miniscule Grizzle pushing a Cub carriage. His and Lovalot's little pride and joy, Miracle Joy, in the carriage.

Then there were times Lovalot would be seen pushing a double cub carriage. With Grizzle and Miracle Joy both getting a ride from Lovalot. Visitors to Care a Lot would mistake the two Bears inside as Brother and Sister. Then stand in shock when told by others the two were Father and Daughter. As soon as Miracle Joy was able to walk her best play companion was Grizzle. Grizzle would bring a new toy home for Miracle Joy. Moments later Lovalot would smile as she watched both Grizzle and Miracle Joy playing with it. If they got dirty while playing together Lovalot often threw them in the bath tub together.

One time Tender Heart had to stop by to deliver their tax bill. Miracle Joy had opened the door. "Mom and Dad are busy playing house" she said. A door opened as Lovalot stepped out of a room to see whom Miracle Joy was talking to. Through the open door Tender Heart could see Grizzle dressed as a Cub. In his left hand paw was a toy robot. The floor was littered with toys. "I wonder if those are Miracle Joy's toys or Grizzle's toys" thought Tender Heart. Then he cocked his head and thought "gee, Grizzle is a cute little devil when wearing a diaper'"

Miracle Joy seemed unfazed by her Parents' behavior. She seemed impervious to the whisperings she heard among others of her unconventional Family. Indeed the active Cub seemed to thrive from it. She even was usually able to handle teasing from other Cubs when teased about her Family. She would often say to other Cubs "my Mommy and Daddy aren't like yours. My Mommy and Daddy are fun!"

In no time at all she was taller than her Father. She would soon be as devilish as Grizzle had been before Lovalot had tamed him. To Lovalot's chagrin her daughter did not like dolls or pretend tea parties. Miracle Joy liked toy robots, play tools, and even pretend weapons. She had a knack for taking toys apart and re-assembling them the way she thought they should look.

Other Cubs learned not to personally tease or displease her. For revenge she often disassembled their toys. Then re-assembled them in some rather odd ways. Hair Bear was known for taunting Girls. He once jumped on his bicycle to pedal off after once again teasing Miracle Joy. As he started to pedal the bicycle it went backward instead of forward. The Boy nearly wrecked his bike as it backed into a metal fence. As the boy picked himself off the ground he heard Miracle Joy holler "hey Boy, look what I have!" In her hand paws were a wrench and bike gear cog. Hair Bear would not be the only boy to learn Miracle Joy was one girl you had to be careful of messing around with.

Sometimes Miracle Joy challenged a Boy to wrestle her. She knew he would turn down the challenge. Then she would grab him and wrestle him to the ground and sit on him. It was so much fun to tease and embarrass Boys! More than once Lovalot had to admonish her daughter for taking things a little too far. However the Tom Boy Bear was admired by a few of the Boys. Sometimes a Girl could be fun! Lovalot would sigh as she reminded her Daughter of the Birds, the Bees, and Boys. Grizzle would laugh and say "you gave me some more grizzled fur. Your Mommy some more little headaches."

Most of the females her age liked to be bare pawed in all but the foulest of weather. Miracle Joy liked wearing the Care Bear equivalent of sneakers. Also boots. It is difficult to find boots which properly fit a Care Bear's foot paws. Keeping Miracle Joy's feet happy was not a joy for her Mother. Her Father would just grin and say "just bear with our little bear's feet." Like some Cubs she could throw quite a tantrum. Lovalot would frown and say "she is lucky I don't believe in spanking little bear butts!" Luckily for Miracle Joy neither did her Father. Grizzle had sworn to himself he would never do to a Cub what had been done to him.

Grizzle had often been spanked and even beaten as a Cub. The male and female Care Takers assigned to raise the young orphan had been poor excuses for Care Bears. A young Care Bear Cub should never have to go to bed hungry as punishment, nor beaten. Luckily for Grizzle some of his punishments were over heard or seen by other Cubs looking for a playmate. Also by one Cub well into her Teen Cub years. She was the daughter of True Heart III. The Teen Cub had been asking around about some possible Cub sitting jobs. As she approached a home she heard screams of pain and terror. She peeked over a hedge and saw a Cub get more than a paw slap or a spanking. The Cub got a beating by two adult Bears. The sight terrified True Heart IV. She had witnessed Grizzle being physically abused by other Care Bears. It shook the faith of True Heart IV of the nature of the Bears of Care a Lot. Apparently a few Care Bears don't care.

True Heart III cried the day she had found out. She felt partly responsible for Grizzle's pain. She cried even more as she had to do the unthinkable. Strip two adult Care Bears of their Tummy Tags. Her own daughter could sense how emotionally painful that day had been for all the Bears involved. Eventually it was time for True Heart III to take over as the acting Grams Bear. Thus as True Heart IV took over her Mother's role she was lenient with Grizzle whenever he acted like a juvenile delinquent. As a True Heart she was to act like a Mother to all. As such she had to put up with Grizzle's misbehavior. Trying to correct and guide him to better social behavior.

True Heart was as mystified as most other Care Bears when rumors had first spread of an affair between Lovalot and Grizzle. One Care Bear who was not surprised was Surprise Bear. Shortly after the truth of the strange Love Affair became public Surprise was having tea with her sister, Share. "It didn't surprise me" said Surprise. "It is said opposites attract. As a Surprise Bear I know Love can be very surprising!" Share thought of her Sister's words the day she first laid eyes on the Cub known as Miracle Joy. Later that day Share said to Surprise "love can be surprising. With very surprising results."

Just as Lovalot seemed over protective of Grizzle she and her Mate often did the same with Miracle Joy. They avoided using Cub sitters if possible. By the time Grumpy and Share got their chance the Cub was equivalent in age to a Human eight year old. That first time Share and Grumpy got to Cub Sit they worried a bit. They had heard whispered rumors that Miracle Joy could be as unpredictable a Cub as her Father been had when younger. However Miracle Joy had behaved rather well that day.

Grumpy was impressed with her when she asked to see the tools he used in his Work Shop. Share was worried as Grumpy supervised the Cub as she tried some of the more basic tools. Share need not have worried. Miracle Joy was a natural with tools. In no time at all she and Grumpy had built a small wooden toy box for her to take home. Her Parents were delighted with it. Miracle Joy was demonstrating that she had inherited Grizzle's knack for building things.

Soon she was even trying out more advanced wood and metal working. She secretly did some work on Lovalot's Aero Skate Board. To Miracle Joy the purple and pink Board with sparkles was too girly. On Mother Bears Day she handed the Skate Board to Lovalot. "Look Mom" she said with gleaming eyes. "I super charged your Skate Board"! Lovalot had to admit to being impressed with the gift. It now had Boosters, retractable Spoilers and Aero Wings. Grizzle had to run out and buy some more Mother Bear Day gifts. A stronger safety helmet, better gloves, knee and arm pads. Soon Mother, Daughter, and Father had some new bumps and bruises after trying out the revved up skate board.

Cheer Bear and Funshine had been talking when they observed Lovalot scooting by on the skate board. Grizzle and Miracle Joy could be heard shouting words of encouragement. Cheer and Funshine had often talked of how Grizzle's family acted. Lovalot rode by close enough for them to see her unsheathed, fluorescent orange polished toe claws gripping the edge of the board. "I'm hanging ten" they heard Lovalot shout. Now Funshine grinned. "I guess a Family that plays together stays together." Cheer just shook her head. "Well, they are certainly an interesting Family to watch in action" she said. Then she joined in on cheering Lovalot to do some stunts. Lovalot was thrilled to oblige. In the days that followed it would be a common sight. The weeks and months that followed were never dull in in the home of Grizzle and Lovalot.

It had been another adventurous day for Care a Lot's most unconventional Family. Some Girl Cubs had been allowed to wear claw polish. After showing off their colored nails they had teased Miracle Joy for acting and looking like a boy. So Miracle Joy had polished each of her toe claws with a different colored claw polish. Next she took an ink filled squirt gun and squirted the other Girls. Aiming for their toes if the girls were bare pawed or wearing sandals. Miracle Joy had grinned devilishly as she then kicked off her sneakers. She wiggled her unsheathed toe claws. She said to the Girls "which Girl has the prettiest toe claws now!?" A few hours later she had helped Grizzle fix the toilet. As they were doing so Lovalot mentioned how the latest Care Council Session was dealing with a possible threat. Transformer Robots had tried to breech the Fifth Dimension.

Miracle Joy picked up a greasy wrench. She had grease all over her fur. Even on her nose. "Don't worry Mom. No need to get a headache over it. If they ever show up here me and Dad will take them apart and reprogram them!" Grizzle rubbed his greasy hand paws on his legs. Then gave a greasy hug to Miracle Joy. "We sure will, after making sure your Mommy has lots of headache pills. Hey, I could even try to reassemble Sergeant Rocket Bottom. He was my best Robot ever! You can be Daddy's little helper. No Transformers are ever going to get the best of this family. Right my cute and greasy Cub!?"

Father and Daughter giggled as they mussed up each others already messy fur. Lovalot grinned as she filled the bathtub. She threw in some bubble bath beads. Miracle Joy put her left foot paw up on the edge of the tub. She unsheathed her toe claws to see how the polish on them was holding up. Lovalot sighed as she looked at Miracle Joy's multi colored foot paw claws. "I see Mommy's little headache has been at it again. I don't dare ask where you got the polish from." Lovalot put Miracle Joy in the tub. Then she lifted Grizzle up by his armpits. As she rubbed noses with him she said "Miracle Joy may be your little helper. However be careful what you say about taking on Robots. Don't give Mommy's little headache more wild ideas." Then she put Grizzle in the bath tub too. Bubbles floated freely about as Miracle Joy and Grizzle splashed each other.

Lovalot reached into the tub and splashed her Daughter and her Mate who had never really grown up. Then used a colorful wash cloth to wash them both. As Miracle Joy's right foot was lifted up out of the water to be washed she wiggled her toes and unsheathed her multi colored toe claws. "Which girl Bear has the prettiest of toes of all, Daddy?" Grizzle chuckled good naturedly. Miracle Joy laughed as Grizzle tickled those wet and colorful toes. "Why you do, my dear Cub" he said." Mommy's are a close second." Lovalot lifted Grizzle out of the water and tapped his Backside. "You had better like mine" she said as she toweled him dry.

Then she grinned as she toweled dry Miracle Joy. "You know what" she said as she tickled the Cub's tummy. "Your toe claws are cute polished like that. I just may do it to mine just to give the other Bears something else to talk about when it comes to us!" She turned to Grizzle. "What do you think, my little Boy Cub?" Grizzle had a mischievous look in his eyes. "What ever you want, Mommy! You know when it comes to you I will always toe the line!"

Giggles and laughter echoed throughout their home. Care a Lot's oddest odd couple certainly know how to enjoy life.

In another Dimension there are Aliens who are Robots. Some are friendly to intelligent Life Forms. Some are neutral. A few are intent on conquering detestable living Beings. The Care Bear family who likes splashing about together in a bathtub would certainly mystify such Robots. For those playful Bears are the few living Beings who could indeed transform a Transformer. Tame a Robeast, deceive a Decepticon, or even permanently detour an Autobot. Care a Lot's oddest family is also its trump card if such robots ever dare to attack. For if the Robots attack they will need the services of many a Rescuebot.


End file.
